


As long as you love me so

by Sourcherrymagiks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry On Secret Santa 2019For Puppiesareperfect/ ArtbysnowyChristmas Magic
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	As long as you love me so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowywinterskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowywinterskies/gifts).



Penny

"We have to do something wonderful, to take his mind off how shit everything has been"

I’m pulling at Baz and I know he’s annoyed but it’s not because he doesn’t agree, it’s because he can’t think of anything in the normal world that’senough, that’s good enough for Simon.

"Bunce, there is quite literally no point in repeatedly nagging me about this. My brain refuses to cooperate. I have no ideas. A mint aero won’t cut it"

I look at him doubtfully because, to be fair, it probably would make Simon smile. "I know we said no magic, but everything else is rubbish so let’s do magic. Just not at him" 

"What magic though? What is magical enough to make up for the absolute shit show that is Christmas if you’re Simon?"

"I saw something in your Mum’s journal. It will be difficult though" this is the way to win Baz over.

He lives to try out Natasha’s magic, the more challenging the better. She couldn’t even get this spell to work fully. There are just enough notes to make it interesting.

"OK Bunce but I’m still getting ice skating tickets in case we fuck it up"

No way am I ice skating.

Simon

They’re definitely up to something. There’s been a lot of texting, a lot of sitting in the library and a lot of both being busy at the same time. I know they worry about me so I’m trying to be fine.

Maybe I am fine.

Who knows really?

I’d be a lot better if they were around.

We’re going out for dinner now though. Baz left a note this morning on a pile of clothes he’d picked out for me. I’m past being insulted by Baz choosing my clothes. I don’t care and he’s good at it so it works for me.

I hope we aren’t having Christmas food though. It’s always rubbish. Never enough potatoes, dry meat, packet gravy and soggy veg. Don’t even get me started on what passes for Christmas pudding.

Baz rings the doorbell and I run to meet him. Merlin he looks amazing tonight. He’s wearing a black wool coat with a bluey green scarf (Teal? Cerulean? Aquamarine? ) anyway it makes his eyes look incredible. I pull him into a kiss that lasts until I run out of air. I step back and give him a tiny shove.

"Why do you always have to look so good you twat?"

"Just to irritate you Snow, it’s my life’s work"

"Yeah, you’re an overachiever"

"Time to go Snow, we can insult each other over curry in a nice warm restaurant instead"

Thank fuck , no dusty turkey for me. He pulls a red bobble hat onto my head as I grab my coat. I think that’s overkill, it’s not that cold. But I love the contrast between his words and actions. He’s such a soft fucker really.

Baz

I feel a bit sick. I have no idea how I manage to get through dinner. Penny doesn’t look much better.This is going to use all our magic and we still aren’t completely sure it will work.

If it does though.

When we’ve finished eating Penny suggests a walk in the park and Simon readily agrees because he’s Simon. Generally bad at being still. Always happier outside.

I take his hand as we walk and he gives me one of luminous smiles. I’ve got my arm around Bunce’s shoulders because she’s a hugger and I’m weak.

When we get to the centre of the Park, next to the lake, Penny steps back and points her ring subtly at the sky and casts **Let it Snow**

All around us huge, white flakes of snow start falling. They land on Simon’s beautiful curls and catch on his hat. He grins up at the sky.

It’s easy to forget how much Simon loves magic. He didn’t grow up with it and he only had it for a few years so it’s never become commonplace to him. It’s still magical.

He gives me one of his looks and I pull him into a hug. When the snow has covered the ground I slide my wand out of my sleeve

**Stop, in the name of love**

The snow pauses where it is.

Each and every flake is suspended in the cold night air.

The lights reflect off them shimmering and sparkling.

The world becomes silent and so still. There are constellations of snowflakes around us.

I giggle. We’ve bloody done it. We’ve turned a London park into a snow globe just for Simon.

I look down and there are tears in his eyes.

"You love me"

"It looks like it doesn’t it"

Then Bunce piles into the hug too.

"Me too" She kisses us both on the cheek and grins

"Me three"Simon laughs

And we stand there in the still, silent snow and for a moment everything is perfect.


End file.
